emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4324 (31st March 2006)
Plot Following Rosemary's arrival with the annulment documents and Sadie refusing to sign, Rosemary is confident today that since the marriage was never consummated, her prenuptial agreement is worthless. However Sadie had planned for this and gets out Sam's video tape from the previous day, with footage of them in the background, that reveals she and Alasdair have been alone since the wedding day. Rosemary watches the footage of Alasdair begging Sadie to take him back, then disappearing into Holdgate Farm with her. Rosemary fears being dragged through the courts and gives Sadie a settlement of the Sinclair family Saddlery business worth £1mil. They agree to meet on Sunday to transfer over the business. At the hospital, Nurse Connie worries about Alice as she is looking dreadful following her last session of chemo. Connie suggests that she postpone the presentation, but Alice won't hear of it. Later on, as Alice presents the cheque to the hospital manager, she is overcome by an attack of the shivers and can't go through with it. Sam rushes to her side. Eric is at the presentation and is careful not to push the Dingles too far when he attempts to turn the proceedings into a PR affair. Victoria enjoys her birthday party at Tenant House, however, the atmosphere soon changes when Andy arrives with Katie. Victoria is pleased to see her brother, but remains cold towards Katie. Daz is furious at her presence and he storms upstairs, accidentally knocking fruit punch over Victoria's new outfit on the way. He overhears Jack telling Diane that he now understands why Andy is close to giving up on Daz. Victoria then tells him nobody wants him, even his mother. Jasmine wrestles with her conscience and considers owning up to releasing Andy's sheep. Debbie convinces her to keep quiet. Paul and Ivan run into each other, but Ivan remains distant. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sadie Sinclair - Patsy Kensit *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rosemary Sinclair - Linda Thorson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast *Nurse Connie Starkovich - Lesia Melnyk *Noreen Bell - Jenny Tomasin *Alasdair Sinclair - Raymond Coulthard *Charlotte Allen - Melissa Sinden *Shanice Arkwright - Kelsey Frampton Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Tenant's Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Living room and hallway *Café Hope - Café *Hotten General Hospital - Ward and waiting area *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Oakwell Hall - Living room *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,050,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes